


Not Limited to Curiosity

by wishfulFeline



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Pining, Practice Kissing, Slow Burn, aisha and mark are besties too, by slow burn i mainly mean that the fic takes place over a very long period of time, dorian and dani help too, everyone is a good ally, like minimum two years, monica and nico friendship is so good, nico and mark are stupid and clueless so everyone helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Monica leans back, sitting on her feet. “Nico. Nico, Nico, Nico…” She shakes her head, palms pressed together in front of her mouth. Flipping her hands forward to point at him and opening her eyes wide. “DO YOU LIKE BOYS!?”Nico grabs the sides of his head and groans loudly. “I don’t know! I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t knooow!” He looks back at Monica, gesturing his hands wildly. “I mean, I like Dani, I really really like Dani, you know that! But, there’s this boy, and—” He covers his mouth with a gasp.





	Not Limited to Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided that it is now my MISSION its my DESTINY to write as much marknico as i possibly can until hooky is finished and will probably continue afterwards too  
already have some other ideas in the work along with this so dont even doubt me after this fic im definitely doing minimum two more asap  
this idea mainly came to me thinking about nico and monicas friendship so this fic has quite a bit of that because what a good brotp....  
i currently have 5 chapters planned but im trying to decide if i should add an epilogue hmmmmm

Nico takes a deep breath. Slowly in. Slowly out.  _ Okay. I can do this. I can totally do this. Monica is literally the only person I can ask about this. I need to do this.  _ And so, he knocks on Monica’s door. He immediately wants to sprint away but keeps his feet planted on the floor.

“Who is iiit?” Monica asks from the other side.

“It’s Nico, I have a question,” he answers, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice.   
Monica sighs loudly as to make sure he could hear it through the door. “Can it wait? My hair isn’t done!”   
Nico shakes his hands at his sides. “I mean, I guess it can wait, but I kinda wanna ask right now as in immediately?” 

“But my hair, Nico, my hair!” Monica repeats, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically on the other side of the door.

“Ugh!” Nico shouts. “It’s about romance! You like lovey dovey stuff, I have a question about it!”   
Monica scrambles to the door like a wild animal and yanks open the door with a  _ fwoosh.  _

“Come in.”

Nico steps inside, and Monica quickly closes the door behind him.    
Nico sits down silently, looking around the room nervously, obviously uncomfortable. Monica sits down on her bed cross legged and leans towards Nico excitedly. “Sooo? What did you want to tell me Nico?” Monica’s brain is already coming up with lots of different scenarios Nico could be here to ask about.  _ Is it about Dani? He makes it super duper obvious he has a crush on her. Does he want advice on how to ask her on a date? Maybe even a romantic way to truly confess his love? Or what if...it’s someone else entirely!?  _ Nico’s shyness only increases under Monica’s enthusiasm. 

“Um, look, so, Monica,” Nico says, making far too many pauses. “You read a lot of romance novels, right?”

Monica blinks a few times before blushing a little bit. “Well, that’s...true. But, I don’t do that anymore! I’m going to make my own love story!” she declares triumphantly. 

Nico nods passively, expecting a reply like that. “I had a question if you’ve ever read any of like... a certain type. Like. Like, a romance novel where. Where both the…” He trails off, practically staring a hole into the floor the more embarrassed he got.  _ Am I seriously going to do this? Am I actually so desperate to know that I’m asking for something this stupid? _

Monica lowers her eyebrows. “Where both theee?”

Nico whispers even though it’s only them in the room. “Have you read any books where its two guys?”

Monica smiles and raises her hands to her face excitedly. “Oh, Nico, of couse!” Nico perks up immediately, a bit surprised how quickly she responded positively.

Monica puts a hand on her hips and wags her finger at him knowingly. “You mean like you and Mark, right?”

Nico turns bright red. “What!?  **What!? ** W-What kind of relationship do you think we have!?”

She tuts a few times, shaking her head at him. “Silly Nico, I  _ know  _ you two are friends, buuut…” She smirks at him. “That doesn’t change the fact you two are fighting over Dani’s love!”

Nico visibly droops.  _ Of course that’s what she meant. _

Monica leans back, hand on her chin. “Now, let me think for a moment. I have read a few like that, but which one would you like best, I wonder?”

Nico gnaws his lower lip.  _ Should I tell her? I should tell her. But what if she thinks its gross? Obviously she’s never read anything like that, she’s a girl in love with a guy, why would she read something...gay?  _

“Monica, uh! That actually isn’t what I meant!” Nico says, eyes shut, not really wanting to see her disappointed expression.

“Oh,” she responds, eyes wide while stuck in place. “Well, what  _ did _ you mean? With two guys? What else could—”

Monica gasps loudly, getting on her hands and knees to crawl right up to Nico. “ **NICO. ** Did you mean...do you mean a book where the  _ guys  _ are in love!?”

Nico wants to cave into himself but he’s already gotten this far. “Yes.”

Monica leans back, sitting on her feet. “Nico. Nico, Nico, Nico…” She shakes her head, palms pressed together in front of her mouth. Flipping her hands forward to point at him and opening her eyes wide. “DO YOU LIKE BOYS!?”

Nico grabs the sides of his head and groans loudly. “I don’t know! I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t knooow!” He looks back at Monica, gesturing his hands wildly. “I mean, I like Dani, I really  _ really  _ like Dani, you know that! But, there’s this boy, and—” He covers his mouth with a gasp. Monica does too.

“Nico, you have a crush on a boy?!” She bounces up and down. “Oh my gosh, that’s sooo cute!”

Nico looks up at her. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

Monica flails her hands around. “No no no no no! Toootally not! One of my best friends is gay!”

Nico raises one eyebrow and lowers the other. “Wait, really? Who?”

She leans in close and cups her hand around her mouth to whisper. “It’s Damien, but don’t tell anybody! I think I might be the only one aside from William who knows!”

Nico’s mouth is in a straight line, just trying to process this information. 

“Sooo...Nico. Sweet little Nico,” Monica cooes, hopping off the bed to stand next to him and put an arm around him. “Who’s the lucky guy?” 

Nico shoves her away, ignoring the fact she’s both a girl  _ and  _ royalty. “Nobody! It’s nobody!”

Monica grabs the hands he used to push her away, clutching them dramatically. “You said ‘but there’s this boy…’ so what boy! Who’s the boy Nico!”

Nico yells and yanks his hands away. “I don’t know! I mean, there’s somebody, but I don’t know! I don’t know, how do I know…? I don’t know if I like guys like that. I’ve never liked a guy before, so I don’t know why I do or even  _ if  _ I do right now.” He crosses his arms and continues. “So, that’s why I asked. If you had a book. Because, maybe if it seems like I feel like how the characters feel, then maybe I’ll know…”

Monica’s expression grows more understanding, recognizing that it wasn’t right for her to be celebrating something that was actually troubling him. She squats down to be eye level with him. “I’ll try and find something that’ll work, okay? There’s not a lot, so it might take me a while, but I’ll definitely find something for you!”

Nico smiles at her. “Thanks, Monica. I knew you’d be the right person to ask.” Monica wants to squeal with joy, knowing Nico would come to her first about something like this, but holds it in.

But once Nico awkwardly leaves the room, she releases it while jumping on her bed.

—

Nico sits in Pendragon’s makeshift classroom for the lot of them by himself, leaning over the table, one leg crossed on top of the other.

_ “You don’t understand!” Skylar shouted, grabbing Victor by the wrist. _

_ Victor shook his arm free, turning around quickly. “What could I possibly not understand!?” _

_ Skylar clenched his fists at his sides. “You’re making so many stupid assumptions.  _ ** _You’re _ ** _ the one I want to be with, not her, but you just keep running away before I can tell you.” _

_ Victor gasped before— _

Dorian steps in, his footsteps so light that Nico doesn’t notice him until he’s right behind him.

“Hi, Nico! What are you reading?”

Nico closes his borrowed book immediately. “Not important! I’m done now, anyways, so it doesn’t matter! Haha, um, what are you reading?”

Dorian brightens as he begins to explain the contents of the thick hardcover book he was holding. Nico visibly relaxes.  _ I’m safe. _

“But really, why are you hiding what you’re reading?” Dorian asks.  _ Not safe, not safe! _

“I’m not hiding it! It’s just a stupid fiction story, so you wouldn’t like it!” Nico justifies.

“Aw, that’s not true! I like fairytales too!”

Dorian lifts up his want, flying the book over to himself. Nico’s anger at his lack of magical abilities flares up. “Hey, cut it out!”

It’s too late. The book is in Dorian’s hands. He turns it over and looks at the cover, expression turning inquisitive. “You’re reading a love story? I didn’t take you for the type, Nico! Does Monica know?”

“Ugh, yes, she knows. I borrowed it—she wanted me to read it,” Nico says as convincingly as he can.

Dorian nods but only looks more confused. “Why did Monica want you to read a gay love story?”

Nico slams his hands down the the desk. “W-Why? Why did she...I don’t know! I can’t read her mind!”

Dorian raises his hands defensively. “Woah, it’s okay, I know that! I was just curious…”

Dorian pouts for a second in silence before asking “Is it good?”

Nico perks up. “Um! Yeah, it’s...ahem, it’s fine.”

“Sorry, just curious again!” Dorian replies, floating the book back over to Nico, who grabs it out of the air.

_ Curious...that’s why I’m reading it too.  _ ** _Not _ ** _ because I’m gay or bisexual or whatever, I’m just  _ ** _curious. _ ** _ Nothing wrong with that.  _ Nico thinks to himself. 

“I don’t think it’s weird that you’re reading a book about two boys in love, if it makes you feel better,” Dorian tells Nico softly.

Nico nearly leaps out of his seat. “Oh my God, just drop it!”


End file.
